Despising your Blood
by mollychankawaii
Summary: When a new student joins the DWMA with a disturbing past and a hate for one of the students in their class, will every dirty little deep dark secret be revealed and how will everyone deal with the truth? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Enrolling- The start

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fic, and guess what... It's SOUL EATER! Aha. I'm such a huge fan of the anime and of writing, so I thought I'd write a lil' something. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Hello?" I ask, entering the large open room, where a dark cloaked figure stands before a large, full length mirror.

"Uh..." I try to get his attention by coughing subtly, but the effort doesn't reach him.

"HELLO?" I wave, stepping closer to the ominous man before me.

"Anybody home?" I ask, then regret it immediately. If he's as intimidating as they say, this God-like man, I am merely a teenage scruffbag pestering him, without cause most probably. And that doesn't make people very pleasant from my experience.

"Oh?" he turns his head, finally acknowledging me, "Ah-ha! Yes, it's you!"

I point to myself timidly, rather scared by his strange tone, "ME?".

"Yes, you. You're the academy's newest student,aren't you? Well, don't worry, I'll keep your dirty little secret, as long as you promise your obedience to this school and your fellow students." Unsure of how to respond, I meekly reply with a confused, "kaii?".

"Goodgood!" he reacts as if my words are legally binding and I become scared for my life once more. "You may leave now, thanks for enrolling. Sid will show you to your temporary cell, as I'm sure you can't possibly afford a house at the moment, and there's always room in the cellars for students who are monetarily challenged," he continues to blather in that same cheery tone, in stark contrast with everything anyone had ever told me about him. And he's so hospitable? I think I'm grateful. Almost.

A blue man who's obviously Sid walks in opening the terrifying door that lead me in here "You coming?" he asks. I sigh, trying to release the tension from my body.

"Yeah." I smile, determined to make this work. I need this- there's not anything else anywhere now anyway, so here seems just fine 'till somewhere appears, a somewhere that I haven't been to yet, a somewhere that maybe will hold a someone to replace a someone I've already lost, a someone that lost me. But that's all in the past- I shouldn't dwell on that someone or that someplace where that something happened, because something else is bound to happen here,in this someplace, that will change my mind about that something I actually want in life. Oh wow- I just confused myself.

I follow Sid, trying to make sense of my suddenly philosophical mind. Before I can unravel the second someone, we've already travelled down, deep underground, into a cool, stone hallway that sends chills down my spine,either that or it's the prospect of all the spiders that could all be lurking down here. GULP. Not again. Never again.

"This will be your accommodation for as long as you're a student here," Sid's voice echoes through the thick stone walls as he pushes open a heavy steel door into a room similar in style to the rest of the hallway. So similar, that it would camouflage perfectly if the bed wasn't present.

"Thanks." I smile, as genuinely as I can manage, right through my unconvincing teeth. Imagining the cold winter nights within this room that I will have to brave, doesn't seem to make my smile any better.

He turns to walk right back through the door, when he stops, throws his head back and skims a shiny gold object about the size of my thumbnail onto my poor excuse for a bed. "You'll need something to get you started. And let's face it- some curtains could be useful in this room."

I glance at the windows, picturing curtains on them. That would be so good! I feel myself crack a smile.

"Thank you. I promise that I'll pay you back." I smile *genuinely*. I'm not one to borrow usually, but I won't deny help when I need it- I don't have pride anymore.

"Thanks. And- hell yeah you will." he winks at me and walks away, pulling the heavy door effortlessly, making it screech as it scrapes nastily against the cold floor and thunks into it's final resting place.

I sigh once more, and shuffle my way over to the bed, and fall, face first into it's surprisingly comfortable surface, swallowing me up. After a period of stillness, the gold thing irritates me so much with it's sharp edges, that my curiosity and need for comfort overwhelm me. I push myself up by my elbows and search blindly in the poor evening light for it. I discover it's the main body of a pendant, with a royal figure etched into the underside of it's smooth raw surface. I hold it to my chest, thankful that the world hasn't gone completely mad, and that some pleasant people remain with their heads screwed on straight. Just got to last a few months here, then I can leave, if the need arises. With that thought, I fall asleep effortlessly after a long day of travel and exhaustion.

*

Early morning light is just starting to filter in through the large holes pretending to be windows in my room. The light manages to penetrate my eyelids and wake me up- three whole hours early for school. Sid was right- curtains are a must-have, if I want my sanity back sleep is necessary. At least that's what people tell me. Speaking of people, it seems I'll be meeting my new classmates today, since the school is back up and running, with the addition of a few new teachers, a full-time school nurse, and a new and improved *sane* teacher, who hopefully won't try to dissect me. I just hope that my joining the DWMA won't spark up any negative feelings- after all,with all this business with the Kishin, a puny little girl with no Meister or Weapon status just joining the top school for raising heroes, I can imagine rumours flying and a lot of people being not too happy with Lord Death. Even I don't quite understand his reasons- surely he's just putting himself up for trouble, but he seems to think it's good. And to be frank- a place to sleep is always valuable. I'll just have to roll with the crowd.

"We have a new student today joining our class..." The teacher hisses, his tone calm and unnerving. Quiet babble starts erupting within the class, which is more spacious than I first thought it would be. It seems that students have been frightened off by the Kishin. How disappointing. "How 'bout you introduce yourself to the class?" he turns to ask. I shake my head as calmly as I can bear, as I'm crying inside. People aren't my strong point. I've always been a bit of a sociophobe, "Okay, maybe not." The teacher sighs.

The quiet that had replaced the babbling's absence sneaks away once more, because the other students' voices - all trying to be quiet- rise to a murmur as I walk silently to an empty seat on the back row, as far from anyone and everyone as I can get. Like I said- I'm not a people person. Not anymore.

"Class will begin now." The teacher breaks the murmur, much to my appreciation, and class gets under way.

A whole lesson goes by without me paying attention, and before I know it, class is over, and I have no other scheduled plans for the day. And it's only noon. Getting my sanity back? Yeah right- I'll go crazy with boredom if this keeps up. Maybe I can survive without curtains the way this is going, and I can give that pendant back. I touch my front pocket, as that's where it's hidden- as my good luck charm. I hang my head when I realise that it's really not working.

"Hey." I hear a strong, confident voice from my left, that I guess is calling me. I look up. A girl with pig-tails and large green emerald eyes stands before me, her cheeks a sweet shade of red, her head bowed slightly- not at all the person who's attitude matches that voice.

"You.. erm... you want me to show you around?" she asks, blushing more. My heart starts beating rapidly in my chest. People are too much- I can't do it.

"Erh, no thanks, I'm fine..." I duck my head down and walk speedily towards the door, retreating in a cowardous, disgusting way that leaves me regretting it. I hurry down the stairs, quickly becoming aware of the changing scenery, as it fades from a cheerful academy to a shifty dungeon, where I'm sure I'm being held for my "dirty little secret" more than the Academy's want for all students to be housed. It makes me wonder how the Academy became aware of my secret- as it's not like I applied here, and I certainly didn't send the information out. I smirk, as nobody else could have sent it out either. Sick jokes that make me smirk- what happened to me?

As I turn the dark stone corner that leads to my room, the figure standing before me makes all the doubt dissipate into the air as immediately as my sanity. I can feel all my loathing gathering and my plans for a future life spiral down that drain in my head that took my innocence. Instinctively, I bare my teeth and a noise of disgust emanates from between my snarling lips.

"You." says the noise of disgust, accusing and utterly mortified. The figure turns, it's tall frame thrown in my direction. It's eyes widen and it's lips, just as mine did, change shape. But to a less violent form. This creature before me that I loathe and despise with all my being... It's afraid. Afraid of me.


	2. Chapter 2 Hatred's Point- Revealed

_Afraid of me._

Before I can stop myself, I lunge at the disgusting creature, fingers like talons ready to rip out its throat, just as before. I ignore the oppressive nostalgia and focus my attention on aiming for the thing, reacting all too slowly to escape this time.

He has evidently let his guard down.

Pinning the whining creature to the cold grey wall with a large loud clack, questions start ripping my mind to pieces. A few make it to air-

"How did you find me?"

"You disgusting creep, answer me."

"Have you come for me?"

"How do you live with yourself, you monster."

"I won't let you destroy me!"

A hysteric laugh seeps out from between my scarred lips, carving my face into a desperate, seething mask of loathing.

Blood drips down from the back of his skull, staining the dark grey, uneven walls as the bitter silence pierces my buzzing mind. My limbs shake from my deep hatred, causing tremors in my body, though I never let my grip falter on the monster before me. Not for a second could my conscience even begin to comprehend such a despicable action.

"How d-did you f-f-find _me_?" he trembles, his voice the same pathetic whimper that made my blood boil when we first met.

"I enrolled here." I reply, my voice full of the insanity I've kept back for so long. His face screws into the most shocked, horrified scared mix of acceptance I have ever seen. The flood gates open, and my fist goes straight for his face.

Impact is brutal and satisfaction roars through me, bending all my desires from a happy sane life, to f#ck;ng up this b st rd so bad I'll have to run again. Forever.

I hear footsteps from behind me and realize that my window is gone.

Reluctantly, I drop his limp body and mutter,

"Don't even think about it."

"Doesn't it make you curious, though Soul?"

"I suppose, but does it really matter? You have homework you owe me."

"Yeah right- do you think I'd actua-"

I turn to see the girl from earlier whose voice doesn't match her attitude and her accomplice who I guess is named Soul. He slouches and leans sub-consciously towards her- indicating that he is nervous down here and perhaps doesn't know his way around as well as trusting her immensely. His partner strides confidently and is clearly determined to accomplish something, probably why she's down here, but her aura shifts as soon as she notices my presence and her hands go behind her back and link together. She smiles timidly and looks down, reaching out vocally to me,

"Uhh. Hi newbie… I didn't catch your name…"

"Uh. Hey…" I say, my voice still shakey from the adrenaline rush, trying to hide my grimace from them both.

Soul starts running towards me and I realize he's seen the body beneath my feet. The girl's expression changes into shock and worry as she follows, shaking on her feet whilst her knees wobble visibly. I start to worry- I'm not ready to run. It's only been a day! And I'm definitely not finished with the horror that is the limp body on the floor behind me.

"Hey Maka…" he moans, reaching up and smiling through bloody teeth.

"How did you…?" she gasps, at a loss for words.

The thing glances up at me but looks away again quickly and murmurs,

"I f-fell…"

Maka helps him up and her concern for him makes me sick inside. I'm holding back vomit as she dumps him on Soul's shoulders and orders her little pack-mule scythe to rush him to the infirmary. Soul stumbles under his weight and looks back at Maka briefly for confirmation as to whether or not she was joining him. She nods and side-steps towards me. Soul rolls his eyes, but continues down the long, dark corridor away from us.

Maka turns casually to me, and, blushing asks,

"So… about your name?"

She bites her lip as I respond after a short hesitation, not knowing whether to give her my real name or not,

"Rowan." I state, deciding to be honest, because- what's she gonna do to me? She couldn't take me without her weapon anyway.

"Oh." she smiles, turning and taking a few steps before turning elegantly on one foot to face me and she smiles sweetly whilst she sings,

"I'm gonna hit the infirmary… I'll see you tomorrow." She winks then continues, "I'll send Crona your love."

The next day in class, I can't stop thinking about Crona- there's no way he really fell- he had been punched, and the new school nurse (who's really nice so I found out) said he'd also been through some sudden trauma. I can't help but feel perhaps there's something going on with the new guy. He was acting shiftily yesterday afternoon. I can't bring myself to pass blame to him though. I don't know why but he's just really- well, wow. I don't know how to put it. So cool. I blush, thinking about how he makes me feel. I start to go wobbly inside.

Just to make things worse, he walks in- late and hurries to his seat, Rowan. I should really start using his name.

"Nice of you to join us newbie…" Stein raises an eyebrow, but doesn't continue to scold Rowan. Wow- even his name is like. I start to giggle, not being able to find the right word.

"Maka." My head snaps up, looking at Prof. Stein as he scolds me now, for not paying attention. My obsessive giggling seems to have attracted a lot of attention to myself.

"Sorry sir…" I apologize, bowing my head and quickly glancing back to see Rowan's eyes on me, his expression neutral, neither unimpressed nor smug. That's a refreshing change.

As the class ends and everyone is buzzing about the fact that the teacher's pet got told off, my thoughts still wonder to Crona, and I decide that I should take Rowan to see him, just to see what's going on, and also… to spend some time with the cutie.

He _is_ adorable.

"Hey, Rowan!" I call out just before he can scoot his skinny little butt through the door like yesterday.

He stops abruptly, and turns towards me. I jog as casually as I can manage whilst my heart is doing back flips rather audibly within my chest. I stop too late and find myself looking up into his big crystal clear blue eyes, feeling his body heat radiating into mine. His eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly, and I just can't help myself….

"Hey Maka…" I start, walking back into the class when I realize she's still there and I see her eating the new guy's face.

"Woah…"

He doesn't look very happy about it though. His eyes are afraid and his arms outstretched, like any moment he's gonna push her away. He doesn't though. She pulls away and blushes,

"I'm sorry- I got carried away a bit…"

Then she takes his hand and guides him towards me and the door,

"Oh hey Soul!" she smiles, completely unaware of his uncertainty and distress. She continues through the door, dragging new guy behind her. I sigh and roll my eyes. She's such a straight forward person.


End file.
